Der Grund
by Sam.86
Summary: Ist Narzissa wirklich glücklich mit ihrem Mann? Wie sieht es in ihrem Herzen aus? Wusstet ihr, dass Draco eine Schwester hat, welche später von der Familie verleugnet wird. Wieso ist Draco Malfoy so wie er ist? Wie war wohl seine Kindheit?
1. 1 Kapitel: Es muss etwas geschehen

**Der Grund**

_Halllo zusammen, ich hatte kürzlich eine Idee. Wie sah wohl Dracos Kindheit aus? Hier gibt es sie! Sagt mir bitte, was ihr davon haltet und ob ich weiter schreiben soll, bin nämlich nicht so ganz sicher. Ich weiss, dass ich noch eine andere Geschichte angefangen habe, aber ich wurde den Gedanken zu dieser Geschichte einfach nicht mehr los..._

_

* * *

_  
  
**Kapitel 1: Es muss etwas geschehen...**  
  
Narzissa hielt ihren weinenden Sohn in den Armen. Sie spürte, wie der Junge am ganzen Leibe zitterte. Ihr Mann musste ihm zugesetzt haben. Was hatte er ihm bloss angetan? Er war doch noch nicht mal ein halbes Jahr alt. Sie wiegte das Kind in ihren Armen liebevoll in den Schlaf. Danach legte sie es sehr behutsam in den prachtvollen Kinderwagen.  
  
„Narzissa, was tust du da? Er soll ruhig schreien, dass hat noch keinem geschadet!"Narzissa schrak hoch, die kalte Stimme ihres verhassten Mannes war zu ihr durchgedrungen.   
  
„Lucius, was hat er getan, dass du ihn so zugerichtet hast?"Sie fragte, obwohl sie die Antwort bereits kannte. „Er muss lernen zu gehorchen. Je früher, desto besser!"  
  
„Aber er ist doch noch ein Baby!"nun war die Mutter, den Tränen nahe. „Meine Liebe Narzissa, ich dacht du wüsstest, wer hier das sagen hat?! Oder soll ich dich daran erinnern?"Narzissa sah ihren Mann lange an. Sie wusste, dass er sie foltern würde, wenn sie ihm widersprach und doch, immerhin ging es um ihren Jungen. Sie konnte doch nicht zulassen, dass er ihn so behandelte. Sie sah die ganze Kälte in seinen Augen und wusste, dass es keinen Sinn hatte, deshalb nickte sie.   
  
Ein leises „Gut"kam aus Lucius Mund, dabei lächelte er eisig „Ich habe nun zu tun. Es wird spät werden. Du wirst das Abendbrot alleine zu dir nehmen müssen."  
  
Sie war wieder alleine, wie so oft. Sie beugte sich über den Kinderwagen und war froh, dass der Kleine nicht aufgewacht war.  
  
Leise verlies sie den Raum und öffnete die Tür zu einem zweiten Kinderzimmer, wo ein blasses Mädchen mit blondem Zopf und Schmollmund seinen Mittagsschlaf genoss. Narzissa schaute ihre Erstgeborene an, sie hatten sie Pia Laetita (Freude der Göttin) genannt, denn sie war ihre grösste Freude gewesen. Sie konnte sich noch gut an ihre Geburt erinnern.  
  
Nach fünf tristen Ehejahren war Narzissa endlich schwanger geworden. Lucius wollte einen Jungen, doch Narzissa gebar ein Mädchen. Der Vater war wütend und wollte nichts mit dem Kind zu tun haben. Doch ein einziges Mal hatte sich Narzissa durchgesetzt und das Mädchen blieb. Lucius hatte den Namen ausgesucht. Da er kein Mädchen wollte, widmete er den Namen ausschliesslich der Mutter, worin doch eine gewisse Verachtung lag.  
  
Nach einer Weile öffnete das Mädchen vorsichtig seine Augen. Der Mutter tat es weh, zu sehen, dass sich Pia zuerst versichern musste, dass ihr Vater nicht da war, bevor sie sich an ihre Mutter kuschelte. Narzissa betrachtete ihre Tochter eingehend. Das Mädchen war schlagfertig und manchmal etwas vorwitzig, doch sobald es um ihren Vater ging, war sie wir gelähmt. Er hatte sie von klein an regelmässig gefoltert, meist grundlos. Der Mutter wurde das Herz schwer, wie konnte sie Lucius nur dazu bringen, wenigsten seinen Kinder gegenüber ein wenig Zuneigung zu entwickeln.  
  
„Mama, ich hab dich lieb. Ich hatte solche Angst, als Papa Draco folterte, ich habe es von der offenen Türe aus gesehen. Ich musste immer an das arme Baby denken. Zum Glück hat er mich nicht bemerkt, deshalb bin ich geschwind in mein Bett gekrochen."Nun weinte das Mädchen in ihrem Schoss und Narzissa strich ihr beruhigend über den Kopf.   
  
So konnte es nicht weiter gehen, dass war Narzissa klar, doch was sollte sie tun?

* * *

_So was meint ihr?_


	2. 2 Kapitel: Mit der Zeit reift ein Plan

**Kapitel 2: Mit der Zeit reift ein Plan**

Narzissa war verzweifelt, sie wusste nicht, was sie tun sollte. Wärend sie überlegte, verging die Zeit und ihre beiden Kinder wurden älter.

Lucius hatte seine Kinder in den Jahren zu absolutem Gehorsam erzogen. Weder Pia noch Draco wagten ihrem Vater zu widersprechen.

Die Geschwister waren tortzt ihres Altersunterschieds unzertrennlich. Die Zwei spielt oft Nachmittage lang Fangen, verstecken oder übten Zaubertricks. Narzissa huschte jedesmal ein Lächeln über ihr Gesicht, wenn sie ihre Kinder so glücklich miteinander sah.

Pia beschütze ihren Bruder wo es nur möglich war, weshalb Draco nur einen Teil seines Vaters sah. Klar, er wusste, dass Lucius kein Heiliger war, doch er imponierte dem Jungen sehr. Wenn Draco gewusst hätte, was Pia an seiner Stelle leiden und ertragen musste, dann hätte er wohl seinen Vater verflucht.

Pia war dieses Jahr elf geworden, sie würde bald eingeschult werden. Doch ihr Vater hatte ihre untersagt mit ihren Freundinnen nach Hogwarts zu gehen. Sie würde die Zauberschule Durmstrang besuchen.

Narzissa war alles andere als Angetan von Durmstrang, doch wieder einmal fügte sie sich dem Willen ihres Mannes. Aber langsam reifte ein Plan für den sechs jährigen Draco in ihrem Kopf.

* * *

Die Kapitel werden länger, doch dafür hätte ich gerne ein paar Kommentare von euch!


End file.
